No Safe Haven Pt 1
by OfficialQueenS7
Summary: Crowley and Castiel must go into hiding. Crowley meets an Orinia, Cas falls for Rowena. Things will never be the same. Non-slash, slightly OOC for Crowley.


"Dean."

Dean Winchester started, jumping up from his seat, gun in hand. He aimed directly at the heart of the woman before him who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled. "I'm not in a great mood, so talk fast."

"I am someone who can tell you where your friends are."

"My friends?"

The woman, a tiny little thing with blonde hair and dark blue eyes, cocked her head at him like Cas, and smirked like Crowley.

"Crowley and your shoulder angel. I know where they are."

"So tell me. Or better yet, show me."

"I can't show you, Dean. They are in a different realm," she said. "I can let you talk to them, though. Crowley still has his phone, although I've interrupted his service. He has your number."

Dean lowered his gun just as Sam entered the room.

"Whoa. Who-"

"A...friend. So to speak. Our interests are the same. Moose."

Sam looked quizzically at his brother, who shrugged.

"How do I know It's really them?" he asked. "How do we know you aren't playing us?"

The woman sighed and snapped her fingers. A cell phone appeared in her hand, and she casually tossed it to Dean.

"Go ahead," she egged him on. "It's Crowley's, I'm sure you recognize it?"

Dean turned it on and perused the contacts. Moose, Not Moose, a long listing of demons. Rowena...even Feathers, for Castiel. He grunted and pursed his lips, tossing the phone back to her. She slipped it into the rear pocket of her jeans.

"Listen, I can take you to them if I have to, to prove I'm not lying. But it'll have to be quick, and I can only take you, Dean. Castiel would think it was a trick, otherwise."

Dean glanced at his brother. "I have to, Sammy," he said. I have to see Cas."

"Yeah, no, absolutely. Go. I'll be here."

The woman reached for Dean's hand, and hesitantly he took it. With another finger snap, they were gone.

When the woman and Dean popped back into existence, they were in an apartment. Not a rundown hole, either, but a decent, bright, airy place that was clearly her home. It was a two bedroom that looked comfortably lived in. Nothing abnormal at all. Until you noticed the faint gleam of wards done in silvery paint everywhere.

"Castiel. Crowley. You have a guest," the woman called softly.

The angel and the demon approached slowly from the back room. Cas saw Dean and stopped dead, his face a blank mask.

"Cas," Dean faltered. He took two steps, and that was all. He was swallowed up in Cas' arms, the trenchcoat enveloping them both. The woman gazed at them, a faint smile on her face, before she turned to Crowley.

"I'm sorry," she said, clasping her hands in front of her. "There are no ties from you to the mortal realm. I could bring you no one. Not even Moose...you have nothing for him like what Cas carries in his very soul for Dean."

"Wouldn't want it," Crowley said gruffly, although he looked upon Dean and Cas' reunion through misty eyes. The woman's features suddenly softened, and she gently touched Crowley's arm. He turned his dark eyes to her.

"No," she whispered. Confusion crossed his face. "Your...growing concern...for me is neither here nor there. Not yet."

"What are you talking about?" Dean snuffled, wiping the back of his hand across his nose and clearing his throat.

"I am a half-breed. Half angel, half demon. I have the ability to conceal them from danger, but it is yet too dangerous for them to return to your realm."

"Half-breed? How is that possible?" Dean asked.

"Mom was an angel, dad was a demon, blah blah blah," she said. "It tends to mix weird. I can be unseen, if I so choose. And me and mine kept safe and hidden. I'm saying...I can protect them here, but once they cross the veil they will once again be in danger." She took a deep breath. "I'm saying Castiel can't go home with you and Sam, Dean. He has to stay here, only a little longer. You and Sammy have to hurry and destroy whatever...force...it is that wants these two bastards dead."

"Hey!" Crowley protested. Cas merely gazed mournfully at Dean, who gave a decisive nod.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. But if anything happens to either of them-"

"I know. They'll be safe, I promise." She held her hand out to him and he shook it. "I'm an Orinia, have Sam look it up. My name is Daeva. My mom had a sense of irony. Go, Dean. Hurry and save them."

She snapped her fingers and returned Dean to his brother, then turned to her houseguests.

Cas had sat on the couch with a dejected air, staring into space. Crowley stood studying Daeva with a look of high interest, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Daeva gazed at him, and something passed between them. She took his hand in hers. "We'll be back soon, Castiel," she said over her shoulder, leading Crowley toward the back room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing, love," Crowley asked as she gave him a push, making him sit on the edge of her bed.

"Shut up and listen", she said. "You've never actually experienced love in your life, have you? You think it's all tingly bits and torture, using that sexy voice to get whatever you want, don't you?"

Crowley looked confused, but he had also felt that strange sensation earlier. "It _is_ all tingly bits and torture! _Love_ is torture, especially when it isn't making your bits tingle! What are you going on about? I-"

Daeva swooped in swiftly, pressing her lips to his, effectively shutting him up. She kissed him softly, raising a hand to touch his hair-it was soft and smooth, and she could smell the shampoo he used. He made a tiny sound of...what? Surprise? Desire?...and responded to her with a gentle passion, gripping her shoulders and pulling her close.

What was this feeling in his chest? His heart beat stronger, and there was a spreading sensation of warmth in his heart, and lower.

Daeva drew back, smiling, and stroked his scruffy cheek before sliding a thumb across his lips. He nipped her gently with perfect white teeth, gazing up at her with heat in his eyes.

"That, dear Fergus, is how love _can_ feel," she whispered, her own voice shaky with want, mixed with emotion. She didn't understand how these feelings had come upon them both so quickly. And she had previously had no idea that he was such a good kisser.

"I want-"

"No," she said, shushing him with a finger over his lips. "You _need_ to learn patience."

"He is a demon," came Cas' voice from the doorway. He stood with his hands at his sides, slightly clenched, a semi-concerned look on his handsome face. "He has no patience, and trying to teach him to love is...a futile gesture."

"What do you know, Feathers?" Crowley growled. He had his hand on Daeva's hip, his fingers very lightly brushing back and forth along the exposed flesh above the belt of her jeans. There was a soft dusting of feathery fuzz all over Daeva's body, translucent and nearly glowing. It was caused by the mix in her blood of darkness and light. When angered, her eyes turned crimson. She had wings, but they were very different from an angel's. She gazed at Castiel, her hand absently going to Crowley's hair, her fingers brushing through it gently.

"What harm can there be to try, Castiel? Love is beautiful. The Winchesters nearly cured him once. He nearly reclaimed his humanity. What harm to try?"

Cas looked at Crowley. He saw the hand, touching Daeva protectively. Saw the look of awe and wonder in the demon's face. He met Daeva's eyes.

"Fine. But if your plan fails, be will not be safe. He is still a demon." He looked over his shoulder toward the living room, where he had last seen Dean for so short a time. "We _do_ all deserve to be loved."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley couldn't, for all his darkened soul, figure out why he had such strong sentiment for this tiny, half-breed woman. And so much-respect. He shuddered. For hell's sake, she was over a foot shorter than him, yet he could sense the vast blaze of her wrath, bubbling just beneath the surface, ready if needed. And he himself had witnessed it. She had single-handedly slaughtered a group of Lucifer's elite soldiers to save him. Oh, yes, and the angel, of course. Bugger all.

And now here he sat, in the living room of an Orinia, of all things. A creature he never knew existed-that for all he knew, _shouldn't_ exist. And he was, inevitably, falling deeper and deeper in...what? Love? And so quickly, too. He had feelings, deep within him, strange and new and troubling feelings.

Was a demon really capable of such a true, pure emotion as _love_?

He shook his dark, scruffy head. The way her faded blue jeans hugged her curves, the way her pink and grey crochet top clung to her breasts and flowed around her belly. The scent on her skin of Egyptian musk and the simultaneously spicy and flowery perfume she wore. He had never actually _physically_ felt someone's presence, or their absence-until now. She was only in the shower, for crying out loud. But not being near her ached, like a bruise. He fiddled with a book from her shelf, Chaucer, of all things. But he had read it, and it wouldn't occupy his mind.

She sauntered back into the bedroom, wrapped in a huge, fluffy, tan-colored towel, drying her hair with a smaller one. He could smell honey and spices and an undertone of cigars on her body. He lifted his nose into the air, sniffing appreciatively. Daeva glanced at him through the dresser mirror.

"Do you dare to do this? To try love on like a second skin?" She smiled at him flirtatiously. "I can be a handful. And I know all about you, Fergus Roderick MacLeod."

"Oh, you think you do, do you?" Crowley said in his husky voice. He strolled over to her, his hands in his pockets in an attempt to control his desire to touch her and to conceal their nervous tremble.

He was within six inches of her when she bent down to pull some clothes from the drawer.

Her ass bumped his groin, and he automatically grasped her hips to hold her to him. In response, her eyes met his first through the mirror, then over her shoulder, and her lips parted as her breathing quickened. Crowley, too, breathed heavier, the air catching in his chest as his heart lightened. His groin tightened.

Daeva slowly stood straighter and turned, wrapping her arms about his neck.

"Did someone get a bit...excited?" she asked, pitching her voice low. He gazed down at her, wrapped in her towel, and grazed his fingers along the back of her arms.

"Yes," he nodded. He lowered his face to hers, leaving a gentle kiss upon her soft lips. She responded to him shyly, then took a reluctant step back.

"Patience, Crowley," she said softly. "First lesson. Love is patience, and kindness, as much or even more than it is-"

"Naughty bits?" He asked, grinning seductively. She nodded at him, then turned back to the dresser, pulling out a pale pink shirt and a pair of cutoff denim shorts, then a pair of ivory colored lace panties.

"Look away," she said, smiling. "You aren't allowed to see me naked yet."

Yet. Crowley smiled and turned around. He could hear the rustle of fabric being pulled over smooth skin. Then there came the clink of glass on wood, and the distinctive scent of Egyptian musk perfume as small hands drifted up to cover his eyes. The heat of her wrists warmed his scruffy cheeks, and he reached up to take her hands and gently kiss each palm.

"Trust. Love. Kindness. And many other feelings, darling," Daeva said, closing her eyes in bliss at the feel of his soft lips on her flesh, pressing lightly along the pulse in her wrists.

"Hmm. I've never been much of a fan of 'feelings'," he said. He turned to face her, and bent his head to kiss her tenderly. "But, with you, I think I can try."

"One more thing," she murmured. "I've never exactly...you know-".

Crowley held her at arm's length to gaze deep into her blue eyes. "You're serious? Oh, hell. You _are_ serious." He gulped and looked both concerned and uncomfortable. "I have a confession to make. I've never exactly, um...deflowered a virgin. Not willingly, anyway."

"Shh," she said as she laid a finger upon his mouth. "You don't need to worry yet. We're speaking of love, not lust, though that comes with it, of course."

"Just a moment, darling," Crowley said. He pulled her with him to a chair and sat with her on his lap. "You're half demon. We are not known for our self-control. How are you still...you know...pure?"

"Also half angel, remember? And there are other ways besides sex to...entertain oneself."

Crowley's hand, resting on her thigh, tightened, massaging the lightly tanned muscle. She could feel him growing hard beneath her, and she stilled his hand.

"Not yet, remember?" She giggled. "Be excited if you want...there are always alternatives. Meanwhile, go take a relaxing shower. Once I throw Castiel in there, it'll be awhile."

"Why is that, dare I ask?"

"He likes bubbles."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Crowley, come on. It can't be that bad!"

"Absolutely not! I smell like a girl!"

"I don't even smell girly, and I'm the girl whose place this is! Besides, do you honestly think I care what you smell like, you idiot?"

A grumbled "no" came from the depths of the bathroom. Daeva slowly pushed the door open. And there stood Crowley, in all his naked, dripping wet glory. She raised her eyebrows and smiling coyly, crossed her arms and rested her hip against the counter, closing the door with her foot. He caught her wrist and pulled her toward him.

"Something catch your eye, love?" He crooned, backing gently against the wall.

"Stop that," she whispered fiercely, her hands against his chest. "You're getting me wet!"

"Oh, I hope so," he said. He lifted her up onto the counter. "Now, what were you saying about alternatives?" She opened her mouth to speak, but he shushed her. "Show me."

Daeva licked her lips nervously and raised her chin in a defiant gesture that he found utterly adorable.

"Why should I?"

"It's in your best interest," he murmured against her throat. His lips and tongue found her pulse and traced its length down toward her breast. She craned her head back to grant him better access.

He placed his hands on her knees, and her thighs parted far enough for him to nestle into the vee of her denim shorts. He felt her heat, and he grew hard. She could feel every inch of him. He moaned hoarsely against her breasts, and she raked her fingers through his soft, dark hair.

His hands caressed her breasts through her shirt, thumbs tracing over her nipples until her arousal became as evident as his.

She pulled him closer, feathering her fingers across his wide shoulders and down his surprisingly muscular arms. Her hands travelled to his chest, his stomach...and gazing deep into his half-lidded eyes she slid down from the counter. Tentatively she stroked him, eliciting a moan of pleasure.

"Do you mean...this? But surely not, not something you can do yourself and probably better..."

"Ohh, shut up, woman," Crowley growled. "Just...don't...stop," and he took possession of her lips, plunging his tongue into her mouth. It was her turn to groan as their tongues slid across one another. His hands grasped her ass as he ground his pelvis into her.

He brought a hand around to the front of her shorts and pressed his fingers against her along the seam of the denim. She lifted her leg, wrapping it around his hip to give him better access.

"Should I stop?" he asked, his voice cracking with desire. In response she took hold of his wrist and slid his hand down the inside of her shorts, staring into his eyes as she did so. He found her already wet, and he watched her as he gently fondled her nub.

It was odd to him, knowing she was a virgin and actually _wanting_ to go vently with her. For the first time in his very long existence, he didn't care about his own pleasure. It was _her_ that he thought of. _Her_ pleasure. _Her_ enjoyment. What he could do to drive _her_ insane.

Apparently his attentions were working, judging by her little mewls of pleasure.

Breathlessly, she clasped her petite hands to his broad shoulders, arching into him.

"We have to stop," she moaned. She really didn't want to, but she knew that if she didn't resist now, she would be unable to later.

He dipped his head, resting against the hollow of her collarbone as she moved her lower half away while simultaneously moving her breasts along his chest. His heart was pounding as fast as hers. Every inch of his skin felt hot and tingly, and his lips were swollen from their kisses.

"You're right, love," he heard himself say. He slowly drew his hand from her panties and, pulling the towel from the counter beside her, wrapped it around himself, hiding his engorged member from view.

He kissed her again, then released her.

"I'll meet you in the living room in fifteen minutes," she smiled, brushing her fingertips along his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley's phone suddenly rang. He fished it out of his pocket as he sat on the couch, watching something called "Spongebob". Quite entertaining, really. His arm was wrapped loosely around Daeva.

"Not Moose", read the name across the top. He answered with a smirk.

"Dean. What a pleasure."

"Can it, Crowley," Dean growled. "Where's Cas?"

"Having a snack, I believe, shall I call him in for you?" He held the phone slightly away. "Daeva, darling, would you run the angel his bath? Castiel, you lover is on the phone."

"Hey!" came Dean's faint voice. "We are not...that thing you said.

Crowley grinned and chuckled as he held the phone out. Cas took it, licking cupcake frosting from his opposite hand.

"Dean," he said in his low, growly voice.

"Hey, Cas. How is everything? You?"

"I'm...fine. I found the cupcakes."

Dean knew he would probably regret asking, yet couldn't help himself. "And?"

Cas glanced down as his brow furrowed. "And I ate them. All of them."

" _What_?!" hollered Crowley. "There were thirty-two of them!"

"Cas, you ate thirty-two cupcakes? Man, I do not envy you the sugar crash you'll have later," Dean sighed.

"I feel very...floaty," Cas said. He rubbed his stomach. "And yet also very...heavy."

Dean sighed again and, though Cas couldn't see him, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen, Cas...Sam thinks he may have found something. We're gonna go check it out, so you may not hear from us for awhile. I guess, what I'm saying is...don't worry, okay? We've got this."

"I never worry, Dean. Not that you won't take care of me...of things. But, _about_ you...yes. And Sam. Sam and you. I mean..."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know, buddy. I'll call you when I can."

"I know." Cas glanced longingly toward the bathroom. "Dean. I have to go. There are bubbles. They smell like candy."

He tossed the phone at Crowley and let his nose lead him to the bathroom. Daeva patted his shoulder as they passed one another in the hallway.

"Bubbles? You didn't...a bubble bath? He'll be in there for hours, you know," Dean said.

"Well, until all the bubbles are gone, anyway," Crowley agreed. "Don't worry, Squirrel. I won't touch your boyfriend. Daeva can do whatever needs doing. Besides, my attentions are better occupied...elsewhere."

Dean raised his eyebrows, the movement somehow coming across in his voice. "You and Daeva? Wow. Congratulations."

"Why thank you, darling. It _was_...unexpected. But very welcome, and...lovely." Crowley's brow furrowed. _Huh. How about that? He really meant it._ "Keep up the good work, Dean. We...we're counting on you."

"Yeah. Bye, Crowley."

They both clicked off at the same time. Daeva leaned in and kissed Crowley's cheek.

"You're actually quite sweet, for a demon."

"King. Of hell, remember."

"Yes, of course. Well, _my_ king, anyway. Hell might be getting on without you, love."

"Hush your mouth," Crowley said, tugging her to him and hushing her mouth for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, after Daeva had taken a huge, fluffy, pink towel to Cas (who now smelled like strawberry bubblegum), she went to the kitchen and proceeded to make pancakes and fry up some bacon. Crowley followed her and stood watching, intensely interested in every movement. She glanced at him and smiled.

"What?"

"Food," he sighed. I know I don't _need_ to eat, but...what _are_ those things?"

"Pancakes. Um, actually, hoe-cakes. You use the bacon grease."

"Hoe. Cakes. Seriously?"

"Yes. Come here, I'll teach you."

He approached cautiously. "I haven't cooked for literal centuries," he said. Cas sauntered in as well, his still wet and gloriously messy.

"I would like to see Crowley cook. It will be...entertaining."

"Ha," was Crowley's response. He went to the stove, and Daeva took his hand in hers, wrapping his fingers around a spatula. It had a honeybee silhouette on it.

"Here. Mix the batter, love. Just...your mom taught you some of her craft, right?" Crowley nodded. "So just...stir it like a potion."

"Like a potion. Got it."

"Cas," she said softly. The angel looked sleepy-eyed, and she grinned. "Come here. Add just a tiny bit of nutmeg, cinnamon, and clove. Trust me."

"Okay," he said. She watched him carefully, guiding his (actually quite pretty) hand so that he didn't add too much.

"Now," she told Crowley, placing her hands on his. "Hold the bowl like this, and dump little blobs into the pan." He did so, smiling as they spread out into little bubbling, roundish things.

"They're...kinda cute," he muttered, dipping his head to try to hide his smile. Cas patted his shoulder, and Crowley turned.

"There is no shame in enjoying cute things," he said, completely serious. Then he poked Crowley's nose. "Boop."

Daeva and Crowley's mouths dropped open, and Crowley snapped his closed and shook his head.

"No. No, that did _not_ just happen, I will deny it _forever_."

"I'll never let you forget it," Daeva whispered in his ear.

She showed him how to flip the pancakes, and set Castiel the task of frying up the bacon. Which he did beautifully.

She popped a tiny piece of pancake into Crowley's mouth, and his eyes widened as he chewed. He met her gaze, swallowed, and said "more." With a grin, she complied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat on the couch, holding hands and watching something Daeva called 'Netflix', while Cas snored softly at the other end. His arms were spread out like a toddler. Daeva read, and every once in a while Crowley would read over her shoulder, twirling her blonde hair through his fingers, tracing the index finger of the other hand down the page as he read, which she found adorable.

She turned her head and buried her nose in his dark hair, sniffing appreciatively. He still smelled like himself (amazing), but there was an undertone of _her_ on him. She liked it.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Enjoying something cute," she replied with a smile.

Crowley glanced around her at Castiel.

"You know, our baby boy is asleep," he whispered, his hand softly rubbing her thigh. "I could show you just how 'cute' I am..."

"Mmm, yes, you could," she whispered, her breath hot against his neck. "But we'd better not."

"Why?" Crowley pouted, rather sweetly. She kissed his cheek as her hand softly rubbed his belly. She loved how firm he was, something hidden by the suits he was always wearing. Now that she had them both in jeans and t-shirts, it was more obvious how fit he was.

"What if Castiel wakes up just when we start getting...you know...hot and heavy?"

Crowley glanced at Cas again. Where, in the past, he would have made some snarky comment about 'the more, the merrier', he found that his heart just wasn't in it. He thought...no, _knew_...he might be falling in real, actual love, and it was the strangest, most wonderful feeling in the world.

"...can do something, if you want," she was saying.

"What?" he asked, slightly mortified that he had missed any of what she'd said.

She grinned at him and rubbed her palms together, a look of concentration crossing her face. Her palms began glowing with a soft, warm light, even as her cheeks flushed a bit and a passionate look entered her eyes.

He looked on, entranced and curious at first. Then she moistened her lips, and laid her palm against him through his jeans.

Intense, throbbing, warm energy pulsed through him, making him immediately hard, and he gasped, his hips thrusting toward her hand. She gave him the hottest look of desire he could ever remember seeing, and he bucked his hips once. Twice. Again.

On the fourth, he came hard. She felt him throbbing beneath her hand and the hot wetness of his seed through the denim, and her desire for him increased exponentially. She felt a tingling throb deep in her belly and nether regions, but knew that the only thing to appease that ache would take far too long for a quickie on the couch.

He strained and heaved against her for a moment or two, then collapsed, gasping, his eyes half closed.

"What...the hell...was that," he moaned, clasping his fingers in hers.

"That was only a hint of what I can give you," she said. She kissed him tenderly. "I can make your soul want to fly, Fergus."

"I...I think..." he murmured. He wanted very much to say, "I love you", but he was afraid.

"I know," she whispered, smoothing the hair from his forehead. "Me, too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castiel was extremely concerned. If what Daeva had told them was right, and time in this realm was much slower than in the mortal realm, it had been weeks. Dean called him often, just to "check in", a total of nine times so far. Cas loved to hear his voice...it let him know that Dean was still safe. And, by extension, Sam.

But Cas desperately missed seeing Dean's face. Castiel loved these humans, he would do literally anything for them. Crowley liked to make jokes and innuendos about it...well. He _used_ to. Things had changed since Daeva had taken the king of hell to hand. Cas wasn't quite certain why.

"Castiel," Daeva said as she came into the living room. She was holding Crowley's phone, and she handed it to Cas. "I talked to Dean, asked him something. He said yes. So...you two have a FaceTime date in about five minutes, which is just long enough for me to show you what to do."

Castiel looked very confused. "FaceTime?"

"Yeah," said Daeva, grinning.

"You'll get to see your boyfriend face-to-face at last, Feathers," said Crowley. Then he sat beside Cas and shoulder-bumped him. "All joking aside...I'm happy that you'll get to. It must be _truly_ hell to be separated from those you love."

Daeva and Castiel both gazed at Crowley in something like wonder. Then Daeva gave her head a shake.

"Anyway," she said. She sat on Cas' other side and showed him the correct buttons to tap. When he had it down, she took Crowley's hand.

"Do you want privacy?" she asked. "We can go in the other room if you like."

"I...um...yes. Sure. Please."

Crowley nodded. "Right, then. We'll leave you to it," he said as the phone began ringing. He tugged on Daeva's hand and led her to the bedroom, closing the door softly behind them.

Cas answered on the second ring. Dean's face appeared on the screen.

"Cas? Cas, you there?"

Castiel pressed the appropriate button and a tiny square showed up with his face in it.

"Hello, Dean," he said.

Relief on Dean's face. "Thank God. It's really good to see your face, man."

"And yours as well, Dean," Cas said, trying to flood all of the emotions he was feeling into those simple words. Dean looked into Cas' eyes and nodded.

"How are things? Have you uncovered anything helpful yet?" Cas asked. Dean shook his head and waggled his hand.

"No. Yeah. Well, kinda. Sam thinks it's this really nasty demon...'cause, you know, when isn't it?...and this spell. We're tracking it now, but...Cas. Killing it...if it's what we think it is...it ain't gonna be easy. Okay? I need you guys to sit tight and stay on your guard."

"Yes, Dean. I will inform Daeva and Crowley as soon as possible."

"'As soon as possible'? What're you talking about? Where are they?"

"In the other room. Giving me privacy." Cas looked confused. "I believe they're...involved. Romantically."

Dean sat back. He raised his eyebrows and squinted.

"Don't tell me you think Hellboy is falling in love?"

"He is...changed. He's nicer. Quieter. It's...peculiar."

"Yeah, I bet," Dean said. He gave his head a quick, hard shake. "I gotta go, Cas. You, uh, be careful, man. I...we...we're gonna fix this, okay? I, uh...miss you, man."

"Cas' face softened as blue eyes met green. "I...miss you too, Dean."

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah. Gotta go."

The call ended suddenly. Cas felt moisture trickling down his cheek, and wiped the warm tear away with one long finger. He drew a shaky breath and set the now blank and silent phone on the coffee table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley sat beside Daeva in her bed, legs stretched out, ankles crossed, leaning against her massively cute pillows. She sat beside him, curled close with her legs tucked beneath her, book in hand again as they read together. It was oddly domestic, he thought as he brought the coffee cup to his lips and took a sip. He glanced at Daeva. She was fully engrossed in the story she was reading, a finger on her lips, stroking back and forth. He didn't think she was aware of her little tics and quirks.

He lowered the half-full mug to his lap and reached a hand over to stroke her soft, fragrant hair. She glanced at him and smiled, closing her book.

"Need something?" she asked him. He only smiled at her.

"Only you," he replied. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. "How is it you've made me feel like this?"

"Like what?" Daeva asked in all innocence. She rested her head on Crowley's stomach, and he continued stroking her hair, placing his coffee cup on the side table.

"Like...you know."

"No. I can't read your mind, love."

"I...don't know if I can."

"Tell me. Please, darling."

Crowley raked his fingers through his hair. She rolled to her back to gaze up at him, her head on his thigh. He sighed, deeply, tracing his thumb back and forth across her forehead.

 _Could_ he tell her how he felt? Did he even know how? He had never been in love before...not even with Gavin's mother.

"How do you..." he began, taking her hand and playing with it nervously. "How do you know you're...in love?"

"Oh, Fergus," she said, smiling. "If you're asking, you're already there."

He gulped, still not meeting her eyes. He studied her hand instead. "And how...how do you feel about, um...about me?"

She rose up and kissed him tenderly. "I loved you from the moment I saw you. And more with each passing moment."

He cupped her cheek and kissed her again, and the taste of coffee and strawberries mingled on each other's tongues.

"I've never had anything or anyone so pure in my life," he said. "I don't know how to do this."

"Slowly," she responded. "Rome wasn't built in a day, after all."

There came a knock on the bedroom door. Daeva hopped up to answer.

"What is it?" she asked Cas. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes," he faltered. "He thinks they know what is ordering hits on us. And a way to kill it, but it will be difficult. He wanted me to warn you both that we must all be on our guard." "And we will be," Daeva said. She hugged Cas, and his arms enveloped her tiny body. "This place is impregnable as long as I am alive."

Cas nodded. "Good."

"Well," said Crowley. "I'm famished. Shall we eat?"

They had pancakes and bacon again. Crowley cooked all of it, and he had found her cookie cutters. All of the pancakes were cute little shapes. He had discovered that he actually really loved foods with maple syrup on them.

Later, when he showered, he realized that he actually really loved smelling like a girl. Well, like _his_ girl, anyway.

 _His_ girl? Was she? Did that make him...her man?

Then, he realized that he actually really loved _Daeva._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daeva snapped her fingers to clear the table and wash the dishes. She really just wanted to sprawl out on the couch and find something good on tv. She hadn't done that in awhile.

But then she looked at Cas. He looked so...forlorn and lost, sitting in the chair with his elbows on his knees and his beautiful hands dangling.

She approached him slowly, then crept onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him. He hesitated, then reciprocated, resting his chin on her shouldee with a deep sigh.

"I know you miss Dean. And Sam. And that you think they don't know how you feel, because _they_ can't feel what's in _your_ heart," she whispered as she rubbed his back. He was dressed in a pale blue suede-textured Henley shirt that she couldn't stop touching, and black slacks. Daeva had a closet _full_ of clothes for Castiel and Crowley. Right now she simply adored this texture, and both men had clothes cut from this material. Her mind came back as Cas let out a soft sob and buried his face in her shirt, and she held him even tighter.

"He knows, Castiel. He knows that you love him, and I know that he loves you, too. Even if he can't say it because that's just who he is. Coming right out and saying those words, that's not him."

"No. Dean isn't homosexual. Nor am I. I don't think. But why do I feel like this with him and not Sam? Or...or Crowley? Or anyone else?"

Daeva gazed over his shoulder at the doorway, where Crowley had just come from the hall and now leaned against the doorjamb, arms crossed over his chest. She rested her cheek against Cas' bubblegum-scented hair.

"Oh, precious baby," she crooned. "Your soul and his are connected. Ever since you raised him from perdition, he's been yours and you've been his. It doesn't mean it has to be romantic. Most of the time it isn't. It's hard to explain..."

Cas pulled back to look into her eyes. "Are you and Crowley also...connected? It's very...intense."

Crowley cleared his throat. "I can answer that one, mate," he said. He walked over and sat on the edge of the couch. "I'm in love with Daeva. I LOVE her, Feathers...and demons aren't supposed to love. Not really. But that's exactly what's bloody happened. And I'm _happy_. Unbelievable. So I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe and happy. And that's what you have with the Winchester boys. Especially Squirrel. You'll do anything to keep him safe and happy. And he, obviously, feels the same."

Cas nodded slowly. Daeva stood up, tears glistening in her eyes, went to Crowley, and sat on _his_ lap, kissing him softly.

"I love you, too," she murmured against his lips.

"We should really find someone for Feathers," Crowley said. "He looks lonely."

Daeva looked at Castiel, then smiled and nodded. "I think I know someone who can help. Not someone _for him_ , but she can...fix his broken pieces, if you will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naamah, I have a favor to ask," Daeva said. She and Crowley had the speakerphone on in the living room while Cas soaked in his bubbles. Again.

"What's up, Dee? I hope you aren't setting me up on another blind date..."

"Not this time, Nay, but he's a good one. No, this time I just need your help to fix him so he'll work for women. I mean, he isn't, you know...he's just a little...broken. Crowley and I want your help with our slightly dusty angel."

"What?! You and _Crowley_?! How? Know what, nevermind, don't tell me. I'll be there tomorrow."

Naamah hung up the phone on her end. Crowley clicked his off and tossed it on the coffee table with a clatter. "Naamah? Not Lilith's old hanger-on. She's such a whore."

"Was, love. _Was_ a whore. She's been pretty decent for the last hundred years or so. Demons change, Fergus, you are proof of that."

"I know, I know. Well, if you trust her...I'll hide the angel blades where Castiel won't find them."

Daeva grinned. "Thank you."

"Anything for my baby," he said. As he stood and stretched, she smacked his rear.

So he, of course, turned and leaned over her, taking possession of her lips. He brought his knee up gently, cushioning it between her legs. Her thighs squeezed him firmly and she softly ground her pelvis against his leg. He groaned and she smiled into his lips.

"Our 'son' is awake," Daeva said. "Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom. Leave the tv on to occupy him, lock the door..."

"Absolutely," he moaned into her mouth. She flipped the tv on and Crowley grabbed her hand, dragging her quickly to the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the snick of the lock, Daeva turned to face him, stripping her t-shirt over her head and throwing it playfully at his face. It smelled of her perfume, and he breathed deeply before tossing it to the floor with a growl.

He strode to her side and grasped her shoulders, pulling her to him. He held her close for a long moment, rubbing hiscruffy cheek against her hair, before swiftly unsnapping her bra with one hand. His mouth made a moue of feigned surprise as he stepped back, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Oh, no," Daeva said in mock horror, "whatever shall I do?" She shrugged out of the bra and dropped it to the floor. She watched his lips part and his breathing quicken. He moistened his lips with his tongue. She beckoned him with her finger, and he slowly approached, reminding her of a wolf on the prowl. A hungry wolf.

He placed his hands on her breasts and kneaded them, even as she put hers on top of his and began backing toward the bed. Grabbing his shirt at both sides of his waist, she peeled it up. He helped her eagerly, and his shirt joined hers on the floor as they fell onto the mattress. She smoothed her hands along his chest and down his ribs, making him chuckle hoarsely. He was ticklish. She'd file that away for later.

His lips traced a trail to her breast, and he took her nipple into his mouth. She made an incoherent sound of bliss, and he grinned, his perfect white teeth grazing her flesh.

"It's your turn tonight, darling," he whispered, kneeling above her. His fingertips feathered over her skin as though he couldn't believe she was his to touch and admire. They traced down her flat stomach and paused over the top of her red plaid Mickey Mouse shorts. She was just so cute and sexy in them, he thought he might leave them on her for a while yet.

He grasped her hips, just to knead them and feel them, pliant under his hands. She lifted them, pressing herself against him, her pelvis fitting perfectly to his. His hands formed a triangle that he pressed gently to her lower belly, and she felt an electric jolt in her loins.

"Holy mother...what was _that_?" she gasped as he grinned seductively at her.

"You aren't the only one who can cause pleasure," he murmured. He slid a finger under the waistband of her shorts, then his hand, and immediately got hard when he realized she wasn't wearing any panties.

Her thighs spread apart to give him more access, and he cupped her mound, lips parting as he felt the moist heat of her.

"Please," she said, gazing into his eyes. She grazed her hand along his arm, down to his wrist. Moving together, his fingers found her opening, and he slid a finger inside. She arched her back and made a mewling sound.

"Easy, love," he murmured. He was being extremely gentle, his finger stopping when he felt the barrier of her virginity. He would go no further...not yet. He was hesitant to sully her purity with his impure self.

He gently moved his hand, sliding a second finger in with the first, and moving them slowly. He bent his dark head, taking a pert nipple into his mouth.

"Fergus, please," she moaned. He looked up at her, his eyes full of desire. He caught her lips with his and, as he kissed her, he rolled over, sitting her firmly atop his hips. Her legs straddled him, his engorged manhood rubbing perfectly against her labia through his jeans and her flannel. She rolled her pelvis against him, so close. He fet his balls tighten, his hands on her waist as she moved her hips.

She met his gaze, two sets of eyes glazed with passion, and clasped the fingers of both hands with his. As they grew more turned on, heat rose in their palms. Their sexual powers meshed and sizzled, coursing through both of them as they came, making their orgasms ten-fold.

Daeva fell off of Crowley beside him, both of them breathless and shaking as the final ecstasy left them. Their fingers were still clasped and stroking each other, and Crowley turned on his side, throwing an arm over her and nuzzling in, spooning her. He kissed the nape of her neck, and she made a contented purring sound.

"I have never... _ever_...felt anything like that," Crowley said. "You seem to be the one thing in my life that makes me incredibly... _happy_."

She turned to face him. "Do I really?". Before he could answer, a knock sounded. Not on the bedroom door this time.

Daeva glanced at Crowley concernedly. Surely it was too early for Naamah, and nobody else knew how to pass her wards.

She leapt to her feet, dropping a bright red tank top over her head and yanking the door open as Crowley got to his feet a bare moment behind her. He felt a bit vulnerable in bare feet with no shirt on, but if it came down to it he could still snap his fingers.

Cas was already opening the door before they reached him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, well, well. You must be Daeva's dusty angel. You _are_ a gorgeous specimen. Daeva? I hope your boyfriend is here. I found something outside that belongs to him."

Naamah stepped to the side, revealing a tiny redheaded woman, who smiled coyly. Cas' eyes widened, although he'd seen her before. She looked...different. Beautiful.

Crowley's mouth gaped open. "Mother? What are you doing here?"

"The Winchester boys called me up," she answered in her lilting Scottish accent. "They told me there's a spell that can help you and angel boy here be safe in the mortal realm again."

"And? Shouldn't you be there? Helping them?"

"They wanted me here, Fergus. Said that your...friend, is it?...could help procure some of the items. They're still out there, trying to get the most precious ingredient."

Crowley's hand fisted, and Daeva took it and slowly uncurled the fingers. She held his hand, knowing his relationship with Rowena was a bit...tense.

Rowena glanced at their joined hands and watched a soft, peaceful look come over her son's face. He was in love. Hot damn.

"Are ye bein' careful, Fergus?"

He shot her a look that clearly said _shut up_.

"We aren't...I mean, we haven't...ugh! I'm respecting her, mother. All right? Leave it," he said as she opened her mouth again.

"Rowena, why don't you come to the kitchen and I'll make some tea. You can tell us more about the plan and what help you need. Naamah?" She called to her friend. Daeva shook her finger at the ex-demon. "Behave yourself. He's...fragile. And rather more innocent than not. Just...fix him."

Naamah winked as she closed the door and locked it. "Want me to reset your wards?"

"Sure. We'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

Rowena pulled up a chair at the little table as Daeva and Crowley worked in tandem to make the tea. She merely observed and was actually quite happy to see her boy so in sync with another. It was sweet.

"How long were you trying to find us?" Daeva asked.

Rowena thought a moment. "Oh, about two weeks, more or less. I knew I was getting close, when I sensed your wards, dear. Then I noticed your friend going up some stairs that weren't there. Well, not solid, anyway. So I asked. She did a bit of a truth conjure, and here we are."

"Two weeks? Feathers only spoke to Dean this morn...ah. Nevermind. Time lag. Go on," Crowley said as he measured loose rooibus tea into the strainer.

Rowena was fascinated. Fergus was...calmer. Definitely quieter. She gave her head a shake to clear it and carried on.

"So, there was a bit about slivered mandrake root, crushed sapphire and topaz, quicksilver...a few other things. Mostly not hard to acquire."

"And what was it they thought I, specifically, could provide?" asked Daeva as she poured boiling water through the strainer into Rowena's cup.

"I'm not exactly sure, dear," she said. Odd. This young woman had a calming effect on her, as well. Must mind that. "Samuel said that Dean would be calling soon, that Castiel would rather converse with him than anyone."

"True. Cas and Dean share a...rather unique bond. One that I hope my friend Naamah may ease the pressure of. I think, if Castiel allows himself, he may be able to begin to release that small piece of Dean's soul which he holds so close to his heart. And then perhaps Dean can truly love as well."

Crowley smiled and kissed the knuckles of Daeva's hand, then smoothed the top of her hair down and kissed there, too. "Brilliant, isn't she? I think I may ask her to marry me, mother, what do you think?"

Rowena raised an eyebrow and gaped. "Son...she's sitting right there."

"I know," he said. "And she knows that I love her. I tell her quite often."

"Well, now I've seen everything. You have my blessing, Fergus, as long as she makes you happy. I've always wanted a daughter, dear," Rowena turned to Daeva. Looks like I'll get one after all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in the living room, Naamah and Cas were getting on quite well.

"My...understanding of humanity is admittedly...not great," he said. Naamah took his hand in hers.

"I can help with that," she told him. He studied her confusedly.

"How?"

"Do you want it?" Naamah smiled a bit wickedly.

"Yes, but..."

She pressed a long index finger to his forehead. "Ding dong," she said, giggling.

There was a loud pop, like a lightbulb fuse being blown, and castiel was flung back hard against the couch cushions. His brilliant blue eyes widened and shifted flickeringly as all sorts of human knowledge and human emotion flooded his mind and heart.

He drew a long, fluttery breath, rubbing his chest, and then looked at Naamah. "What...how did you do..."

Naamah shrugged and cocked her head to one side. "Call it a gift. My gift...to you. How do you feel, Castiel?"

Castiel swallowed hard. "I see...everything. All of it. I _feel_...all of it."

"You're gonna be fine. I'll, uh, give you a minute," she said, and grinned as she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Daeva rushed in at the noises coming from the living room and skidded to a kneeling stop at Cas' side, her hand on his knee. Crowley and Rowena followed close behind.

"Cas, where's Nay. What happened?"

Castiel lifted his intense gaze to Daeva, his eyes searching her face as he breathed heavily. "She's gone," he said gruffly, hesitantly, as new emotions still flooded him. "She...gave me a gift. I need time to...process these images, these...feelings."

Daeva nodded, slowly. "Okay. We're, um, working on the spell. Dean should be calling soon..."

"I'll be ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Virgin blood? That's the big shocker that's so hard to find?" Crowley chuckled. "That is both sad and hilarious."

"Yeah, it's not just that, though, smartass," said Dean. He looked exhausted. They were once again utilizing FaceTime on Crowley's phone, all of them gathered around it in Cas' hands at the table. Crowley and Daeva looked over Cas' shoulders, while Rowena stood behind the angel, her hands resting on his shoulders. Every once in a while she would twirl the hair at the nape of Cas' neck around her fingers ("It's so soft, I canna help it" she whispered fiercely when Daeva elbowed her ribs).

"Right, of course not. So what is it then?"

"The virgin blood is only part of it," said Sam, joining Dean in front of Dean's phone. He shuffled some papers around. "We also need the blood of an Orinia, which is, from what Dean told me..."

"My girlfriend, Moose. Get it right," Crowley growled.

"Right, your girl...uh. What?" Sam's brow furrowed in confusion. Then he decided there would be time for answers later and shuffled his papers again. "Um. Yeah. So, anyway, then we have to use an old ritual to get the blood. Doesn't look too difficult, but...things happen. We need a special kind of athame. It's extremely sharp and thin, with a hollow through the center for siphoning the blood. From what I gather, it pulls the blood out like a vampire's tooth."

"And once we have everything, what do we do with it?" Rowena asked, idly playing with Cas' hair again. Cas reached up and grabbed her hand, holding it firmly at his shoulder. He didn't let go. As he sat there, listening to the conversation around him, he began brushing his thumb back and forth across her knuckles. And he began to realize that, though he still deeply cared about Dean, the feeling wasn't nearly as intense as it had been. What was happening? His emotions seemed...muddled. He grew deeply aware of Rowena's perfume, and how her tiny hand felt in his.

"Once all of the ingredients have been combined," Sam was saying, "we'll put the whole potion into a syringe. Then, like with the cure we tried on Crowley, we pop it into the demon's bloodstream. It'll take a couple hours, probably, but eventually..."

They waited with bated breath for Sam to complete his sentence. Sam sat there looking slightly squeamish, until finally even Dean grew exasperated.

"Come on, man," he said. Sam sighed. "Okay, it's just...gross. Eventually it'll kinda...um. Melt. From the inside out."

"And then...what? They'll be safe?" Daeva asked.

"Well, yeah. With the demon who's hunting them gone, the locator spell that it put on them will be toast. Any other demons...or angels...trying to find them will be GPS blind...or at least have a lot more trouble."

"I can ward them, much as castiel did for the two of you. It should keep away any fetches or the like, as well." Daeva glanced between Sam and Dean.

"Good," Sam agreed. He looked uncomfortably at Cas, then away again. "The, uh, only virgin we could find was, um..." There was a pause in which Daeva squeezed Crowley's hand and gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head.

"It's Claire," Dean finished. Sam looked at him uncertainly. "She's on her way here. Daeva, can you give us a lift to your place when I call you?"

"Absolutely," she said. In the meantime we'll get everything else ready. Sam? Will you text Crowley a list of the ingredients and tools needed?"

"On it," agreed Sam, already typing into his phone.

"We'll see you soon, " Rowena said. The sound of her voice was music to Cas' ears, and he squeezed her hand gently. She suddenly felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She glanced down, expecting to see dark, shining hair, and instead saw intensely beautiful sapphire eyes looking back. She licked her lips, then pressed them together nervously, wondering what her reaction was all about.

Cas looked back at Dean's face. "Dean. Please hurry. We...miss you."

Dean smiled. "Workin' on it, buddy," he agreed, and signed off.

After the phones went silent, they all simply stood there momentarily. It was like the silence of a gathering wave.

"Right. i'll get the gemstones," Daeva said. "Rowena, would you get the mandrake root from the herb cupboard, please?"

Rowena looked askance between Daeva and Castiel. "You actually trust me near your herbs?"

"Yes. You're going to be my mother in law. What better time than the present to trust one another? Besides, Cas will gladly stay and keep you company."

"Very gladly," the angel agreed, gazing at her and tilting his head to one side. Rowena blushed.

Crowley raised his eyebrows. Daeva gave a sly, knowing grin. She took Crowley by his shirt and pulled him with her to the bedroom to hunt for the sapphire and topaz they needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why those stones in particular?" he asked, hunting through her earrings. "And why are Castiel and my mother being so cute together?"

"To answer the second question first, Naamah reawakened Cas' human nature. It's just this thing she can do. It's...well, it's really cool. And I think your mum just realized he's a good man with a good soul. He might be your step-dad someday, honey."

Crowley made a gagging noise and scrunched up his face. "Oh, hell, I need to sit down."

Daeva grinned. "And the sapphire stands for Castiel, the topaz for you. The eyes are the 'windows to the soul', love. The represent your eyes, so will stand in for the two of you in the spell. See?"

"Ah," he said "And how exactly are we going to find these here in your room?"

In response, Daeva held up a necklace. It had a huge sapphire pendant and several smaller topaz settings. Crowley crushed her to his chest and kissed her deeply. "You are wonderful."

"I know," she giggled. She kissed him again, quickly, and took his hand. "Let's get these out there. I still have to pry thesd things out of the settings."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Rowena had easily located the mandrake root at the back of Daeva's cupboard. She set the jar on the counter, closed the cupboard door, and turned to catch Cas staring at her ass.

"Like what you see, darlin'," she asked, smiling as she sauntered over to him. He smiled and nodded, reaching out to grasp her hips and pull her between his legs. She reached out to touch his hair yet again, and then she caressed his face. "Why is that, I wonder. And rather suddenly, too."

Cas tugged one of Rowena's curls. Boing. "I...am unsure. But I think I have liked you for quite some time."

"I always liked you too, but this...this feels..."

"Different. Like..."

"Soulmates," they said simultaneously.

"Exactly," said a new but familiar voice. They turned and saw Nay, leaning against the doorjamb with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What d'ya mean?" Rowena asked.

"I mean, yes. Soulmates. You and Castiel. I gave him a gift. Closer to humanity than ever before. Call it... _my_ gift. I restored a semblance of what he would have been in different circumstances. Some part of him that should have been awakened long before now. And he is the gift I can give to you, Rowena. A love that will never fail you."

And like that, Naamah vanished as quickly as she had appeared.

Rowena gazed at Cas.

Cas gazed at Rowena.

They approached one another slowly, Cas standing and gently bringing Rowena close. He stroked his long, slender fingers along her jawbone. She looked into his eyes, her lips parting. He took his chance and swooped down, capturing those full red lips with his own.

They kissed like inexperienced lovers, yet there was no trace of nervousness in it. Just heat and passion and the knowledge that this felt so right.

They drew apart slowly and left mere centimeters between them. Cas cupped her face and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. Her hands fluttered along his arms, feeling the pulse beating beneath his warm, spice-scented skin.

"You are, quite unexpectedly, precious to me," he whispered as he kissed her forehead and pulled her into his embrace.

"Well, good," growled Crowley sarcastically. "Looks like I have a new papa."

Castiel cocked his head. "You don't seem too upset," the angel said. "Or surprised."

"You're right, mate. I'm actually really happy. For all of us."

"Where's Daeva?" asked Rowena. But before Crowley could respond, she was there. Dean, Sam, and Claire clung to her.

"That was _awesome_!" Claire squealed. Daeva grinned at her indulgently and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, kid, it's pretty great. You know what they need from you, right?"

"Uh, we didn't exactly tell her. Seemed more like something another chick should explain..." Dean said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and scuffing the toe of his boot against the fluffy cream carpet.

Crowley rolled his eyes so far back he thought he caught a glimpse of his brain.

"Morons," he muttered. He looked at Claire. "Listen, sweetheart. They need the blood of a virgin, and you're the pick of the litter. There, boys, see how easy that was?"

"The blood of a...oh. Um, about that." Claire said, nervously twisting her fingers.

Six pairs of eyes locked on the young hunter. She gulped nervously and licked her lips.

"What're you saying?!" Dean asked seriously. "Who was he? I'm gonna kill him!"

"Chill, Dean, okay? It doesn't matter. The point is, you can't use my blood. It'll have to be someone else."

Crowley looked around the room. "Who? Everbody else here has been screwed more than a...a _scre_ w!"

"Shh," said Daeva, touching his cheek. He immediately quieted. "Not everyone, remember?"

Six pairs of eyes fell on Daeva.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Sam exclaimed. "How are you," he pointed at Crowley " _Crowley's_ girlfriend, and still a virgin?"

Just answer me. Would it work?" Daeva asked, ignoring the impertinant question. "If both sources came from me, would it work?" Crowley wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her head.

Sam looked momentarily flummoxed, then nodded. "Yeah, it should. I mean nothing I've read says it _has_ to come from two different sources, so..."

Dean nodded. "Okay, let's do this."

"Wait!" Daeva said. "We still need the quicksilver. And the athame."

"A little carrier oil for the blood," said Rowena

"A bit of salt water would be nice, too. A failsafe, so to speak," added Crowley.

"Here," said Dean, tossing a thermometer at Daeva. "From your bathroom. Should be just enough in there for the spell."

"Hold on, Rowena said. She rummaged in a pocket of her skirt, pulling out a small vial. "Holy oil, nearly forgot it, it's been so long."

"Rowena," spoke Sam, "dare I ask why you have holy oil in your pocket?"

"I _am_ a witch," she smirked. She set the vial upon the table. "Now all we need is that needle-in-a-haystack of an athame."

Crowley stepped forward at this. "I actually might have a lead on that," he said. "My vault, in hell...I believe I had a selection of athames there. The trouble is accessing it."

Daeva pursed her lips. I could ward you, keep you hidden. But it will be painful. And I have to stay close or the ward will fail. I'll have to go, too."

"But if something happens, we won't be able to complete the spell," Sam said.

"If something happens, I'll make sure my blood is safe," Daeva said. "But this is our only chance to get that blade."

"The only way to get the blood is _with_ the athame," Dean argued. "Just don't die, alright?"

Daeva nodded. She took Crowley's hand, and they were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hell was a bustling hotbed of danger. Demons everywhere, and although they hadn't yet discovered Crowley or Daeva, it couldn't be long.

They snuck into an empty office down a mostly deserted hallway. Daeva drew a pen from her pocket.

"Part of this won't hurt," she whispered to Crowley. "Part of it's gonna sting like a bitch."

"Hit me," he said, his dark eyes never leaving her face. She hesitated, the tip of her pen nearly touching her own arm. She drew Crowley close and kissed him tenderly.

"Here goes nothing," she said. "Me, first." She touched the tip of the pen to her inner forearm as Crowley rolled up the sleeve of his blue sweater, exposing his own smoothly muscled arm.

Daeva drew a sigil upon her pale skin with the black ink. It looked somewhat like the letter 'J', with a line through the top and a zigzag through the middle, and a small circle in the embrace of the bottom curvature.

"It means 'I am hidden from those who would seek to harm me," she said quietly. As they looked at it, it slowly sank into her flesh, leaving behind a subtly silver mark.

"Now your turn," she told him, inscribing the same symbol on Crowley's forearm. It, too, sank into his skin. He shook his arm a bit.

"It tingles," he said. "Now what?"

Daeva glanced at him. "Now the painful part," she said. She placed a hand on her own chest, directly above her breastbone. She closed her eyes, and there was a crackle and a blaze of light. Daeva gasped and grabbed for something to old on to. Crowley put an arm arounf her, holding her up.

"Are you..." he began, but she was already standing straighter.

"I'm fine," she told him. "Like I said, stings like a bitch."

"Lay it on me," he said, standing straight. He took her free hand in his as she laid her right against his chest.

"Ready?"

"Ready," he said. She squeezed her eyes closed, and again came the sizzling crackle and burst of light. Crowley squeezed her hand tight, his eyes widening a bit at the rush of wildfire that coursed through him. It was over in seconds, yet felt like decades.

"Bloody hell!" he growled. "What was that?"

"That was me carving the sigil into your breastbone. Even if the ones on our skin are destroyed, this one will stay. Like the one Cas gave Sam and Dean."

Crowley nodded in comprehension, rubbing his stinging chest. "Now, let's go get that damned athame," he growled in her ear. She stroked his cheek.

"Where to, lover?" she said softly, teasingly. He grasped her hair and gave it a gentle tug, tilting her head back and nipping her jaw.

"Not now, darling. But if we survive hell, I'm going to marry you. And we're going to have babies. I like babies. They smell good, usually. And they're sweet. Lots of babies, love. Lots."

"Noted," Daeva said, gazing at him adoringly.

"Down the hall, left, left, right, secret door, hidden safe, athame," he said, his voice huskily sarcastic. She nodded, and they set off.

The wards protected them, kept them hidden, but they would still be discovered if they weren't very stealthy. They moved quietly through the hallways he had mentioned, hiding in shadows if a demon passed them.

At last they came to the room with the secret panel, and it was blessedly empty.

"Watch the door, love," Crowley said softly. He moved his hands along the wall, looking for the pressure plate that would allow him access to the controls.

With a soft snick, he pressed the panel, and the door slid open.

"Ah. Here we are." Crowley said under his breath. He spun the combination with great aplomb and opened the safe. Gingerly, he brought out the athame. With a glance to Daeva, who was grinning at how carefully he was transferring the needle-like blade, he raised his eyebrows. Wouldn't want to cut myself. It isn't _my_ blood we need."

Daeva gave one last glance into the hallway, then went to Crowley. She pulled a longish velvet bag from her belt loop, and held it out. Crowley slowly slid the blade into it and Daeva pulled the cord closed.

"Let's get out of here," she said, "before we really do get caught. I don't fancy getting tortured today."

With a nod, Crowley led her to a far, shadowy corner of the room, and they vanished from sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daeva laid the velvet-wrapped blade upon the table with the other potion ingredients.

Rowena and Cas approached the rest of the group. Their lips were swollen from all of the kissing they had been doing.

"Now what?" Dean asked, giving the angel and the redhead a disapproving glance. Sam looked around the group at large.

"Mix the potion, take Daeva's blood and add it."

"Yeah, then?"

Sam looked slightly unsure and worried. "Then...we wait. I mean, I have a little more translating to do, but...yeah. We wait, get it close, and give it the shot of death."

"So you'll need devil's traps, then," Crowley said. He studied Castiel, then motioned the angel closer. Feathers and I will handle it."

"Okay." Sam carefully drew the blade from the sack. "Um...I need you to sit," he told Daeva, who did as he asked. He sat down across from her as everyone watched. "Now, extend your arms and touch your thumb and middle finger on each hand together...like you're meditating, yeah. And I'm going to prick your forehead with the blade. You'll probably feel a pinch, then some suction...maybe a little pain, but not for long. Ready?"

Daeva nodded; then, with a loving glance at Crowley, she sighed and closed her eyes.

Sam took a deep breath, then carefully aimed the blade and pricked the center of her forehead. Her skin beneath the point of the blade began to glow, and slowly the tube began to fill with her blood.

"It's working," Crowley said softly. "Be strong, my darling, just a bit more."

Sam pulled the blade from Daeva's forehead, applying a washcloth to the small wound to stanch the bleeding. She opened her eyes and smiled at them all.

Then she crumpled to the floor, limp and lifeless.


End file.
